


Misadventures in Baking.

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post from komaedahnagitoh: http://komaedahnagitoh.tumblr.com/post/84108681534/birthday-komamikis-where-tsumiki-tries-her-best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures in Baking.

He came home on his birthday to be greeted by a kitchen that looked like a hurricane had run through it. 

Flour, eggs, and sugar stained every surface, the floor was covered in a mosaic of glass shards, and his girlfriend was lying smack-dab in the middle of it all.

"Ah…. Mikan? Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?" 

He was pretty sure his luck cycle was on the bad end, it had to be, and someone had broken into their apartment and done…. something to her, and he’d caused this mess, just like-

"I-I’m sorry! You can punish me however you want for destroying the kitchen-I just wanted to make you something for your birthday, but I tripped with the eggs, and then dropped the milk, and kept tripping, even though there was no one-" she exclaimed, bursting into tears. 

Maybe he was mistaken about which end his luck cycle was on. 

"Mikan, I don’t mind, and besides, I never really liked those plates. We’ll just clean this mess up, and bake another cake. And thank you for trying to make something for someone like me, who obviously doesn’t deserve it….."

"Ah-thank you!" she exclaimed, picking herself off the floor. "You shouldn’t have-"

"How about we both stop with the self-depreciation and start baking?" he asked. "After all, there’s nothing else that could go wrong…."

* * *

Three hours, fifteen spills, and one almost-fire later, he wished he hadn’t asked. 


End file.
